Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is a character from the animated television series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She appeared in the Season 3 finale of Death Battle, Deadpool Vs. Pinkie Pie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bugs Bunny vs Pinkie Pie (Completed) * Conker vs Pinkie Pie (Completed) * Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool (Completed fanon version) * Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Completed) * Pinkie Pie vs The Joker (Completed) * Mako Mankanshoku vs. Pinkie Pie * SpongeBob Vs. Pinkie Pie * Waluigi VS Pinkie Pie (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Rainbow Dash Vs. Pinkie Pie Vs. Twilight Sparkle Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Asagi Asagiri (Mirror Clones) (Disgaea) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) * Candelilla (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Cranky Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Dan (Dan VS) * Donkey (Shrek) * Dr. Screwball Jones (Wander Over Yonder) * Garfield * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Scooby-Doo * SCP-999 * Slapstick (Marvel) * Slurpuff (Pokémon) * The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie * AKA Super Party Pony Pinkie Pie * Height: Approx. 4'/1.20 m * Weight: N/A * Birthplace: Rock Farm, Equestria * Element of Harmony: Laughter * Best party planner in Equestria * Really likes Chimicherrychangas Weapons * 3 Z&R Party Cannons ** Streamer & Confetti Ammo ** Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo ** Live Cannon Ammunition ** Can launch herself * Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes * Hooves * Hammerspace Powers & Abilities * Pinkie Sense ** Predicts immediate future * Comic stretchability * Limb duplication * Super speed & strength * Enhanced memory * Breaks physics and reality * Enhanced durability Feats * Prevented Yaks & Pony war * Defeated the Changelings * Resisted hallucinations with laughter * Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast * Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan * Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy * Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, & Lord Tirek * Could correctly harnest Discord's magic Flaws & Weakness *Somewhat naive *Immature *Prideful *Lacks common sense *Will get depressed or enraged if she is denied something, which can cause her to go insane Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Party Cannon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPAuS3bfOzU *Twilight Sparkle Gatling Gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5enoTvMd-o *Becomes the unstable psychotic Pinkamena Diane Pie when she's lonely and upset. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiVzkWnJ_F8 **Has a similar meltdown when somepony breaks a Pinkie Promise. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpTCAMGRHRU *Had a clone army of herself https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPGG7MtSjYE **Can only be accessed if she can reach the mirror pool *Can detect those hiding in boxes (watch out Solid Snake). *Nearly invincible due to toon logic. Gallery pinkie_pie.png|Pinkie Pie's party cannon The_Element_of_Laughter.png|Element of Laughter Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Archers Category:Clown Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Light Users Category:Candy Themed Combatants